Character
Ponyville * Applejack will travel to Ponyville once acquired, and stays at Twilight's Library. She can play minigames, but cannot be assigned to shops. * Jesús Pezuña was removed in the Canterlot update. * Princess Luna is added to the player's inventory after defeating Nightmare Moon. Canterlot * The Mane Six and Princesses Celestia and Luna travel to Canterlot once acquired; the Mane Six stay at the Canterlot Inn and the Princesses stay at Canterlot Castle. They can play minigames, but cannot be assigned to shops. * Richard the Hoovenheart and Trenderhoof cannot actually be won due to a bug with the minecart game in the Windows version. Sweet Apple Acres * The other members of the Mane Six travel to Sweet Apple Acres once acquired, and stay at the Sweet Apple Guest House. They can play minigames, but cannot be assigned to shops. Non-playable characters Several characters are featured in the game that cannot be welcomed, assigned to shops, or otherwise played with. Most of them serve as narrators or antagonists in the story, or perform other in-game actions. ; Spike : Spike is one of the primary quest-givers in the game. He also pops up on occasion along with Twilight to offer tips or tutorials. ; Nightmare Moon : Nightmare Moon is the main antagonist in Ponyville. Her aim is to spread eternal darkness over Equestria. Once defeated, she becomes the playable character Princess Luna. ; Queen Chrysalis : Queen Chrysalis is the main antagonist in Canterlot. The leader of the Changelings, she masquerades as Princess Cadance until she is exposed, at which point she leads her Changeling army in an invasion of Canterlot. ; Derpy : Derpy spawns randomly in Ponyville inside a cardboard box. She can appear anywhere on the map, including dark expansion zones. If you tap on the box, Derpy will appear from under it and grant a random amount of and, rarely, a . Afterwards, she will interact with the other ponies for a while before hiding again. Finding her is a task for a few quests. Derpy is called "the pony in the box" in-game. ; Construction Worker : This character can be seen whenever a building is being created, simply observing the site and building it with a hammer. He does not speak or interact with the player. In addition, when in Edit mode, the worker's profile image appears at the lower left of the screen. ; Shadowbolts : The Shadowbolts are Nightmare Moon's agents. These pegasi fly at the player during the Cloud-Clearing Minigame. Hitting them causes a loss of momentum and all collected clouds. ; "Archer" : When playing the Ball Bounce game, if the player misses the ball, "Archer" will roll it back into play after a few seconds. ; Lord Tirek : Lord Tirek is the upcoming main antagonist in Everfree Forest. He can be fought in a turn-based minigame. Quest-givers Several ponies give quests throughout the game (see Ponyville quests, Canterlot quests, and Seasonal quests). This allows the player more interaction with these ponies. These quest givers include Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Lovestruck. Category:Characters